Prison Dungeon
Battle Background: http://cdn.edgebee.com/static/levelr/bg/zone3/prison.jpg Once you're completed Episode 2, the next party to enter the main Gokoda Village area will be teleported to Prison Dungeon L6. Other parties can reach the prison dungeon by taking the road to Paladia, after which the same thing happens. The levels are listed here in reverse order because that's the order that you reach them in. Minimum level to be able to exit is ~ 250lvl. But the most important thing to note is that you don't need to exit too soon, it only wastes your time and effort through trials. Even if you choose to leave early (then, location and temple - L6/Q1 will locks), you still have to return to practice if your level is not adequate in the next place (~300lvl). Come back to Gokoda and buy all the best equipment to serve the current battle as the new equipment in Paladia is not worth the wait for a long time. Locked Key Chests (random, any level): * Dagger = Pestilence Blade (Dead Lancers Rare loot) * One handed spear = Spine of Gaia (Ghoulds Rare loot) * One handed thrown weapon = Hook shot (Rebels Rare loot) * One handed firearm = Hand-of-god (Reapors Rare Loot) To hit +0.05 Deals: Piercing damage +100; light damage bonus +200 * Hat = Streamlined conscience (Darkened Soldiers Rare loot) Physical protection +75 Psychological + spiritual protection +50 Restore HP +45 Revive chance +10% Resist psychological conditions +0.45 * Bracers = Stone hands (Watchmakers Rare loot) * Heavy armor = Flexible plate (Ghastlys Rare loot) * Light armor = Comfortable Vest (Petty Thiefs Rare loot) * Accessory = Perfect Jade Amulet (Shambling Guards rare loot) Resist poison +0.75 Resist deterioration +0.35 * Potion (useable item) = Rebirth Potion (Serial Killers Rare loot) Level 6 Screenshot of this level Important locations *Start: Sent to prison to this location (also a rest location) *Q1 : A rest location and temple (quest help father bentoffer escape - It locks after you escape) *Q2 : A guild hall (quest help madella escape - It locks after you escape) *Q3 : Quest help duke of belgore escape *Q4: Keymaster boss and chest with madella's key *Q5: Watchmaker boss with key to prison lvl 6 *L5: Stairs to prison level 5 Chests *C1 - Superior restoration herbs Doors *A <-> a , B <-> b , etc... Level 5 Screenshot of this level Other *L6 : stairs to prison level 6 *L4a, L4b : stairs to prison level 4 *S : secret passage Chests *C1 - Silk keikogi *C2 - Harmonious flute *C3 - 30,000 gold *C4 - Better heal potion *C5 - 30,000 gold *C6 - Guard's sword Level 4 Screenshot of this level Chests *C1 - Cleric's Hat *C2 - Minor heal potion *C3 - 20,000 gold *C4 - 20,000 gold *C5 - Riding Boots Other *L5: stairs to prison level 5 *L3: stairs to prison level 3 *S: secret passage Holes *H1: hole leads to L:16 on Level 5 (Take damage) *H2: hole leads to I:7 on Level 5 (Take damage) Level 3 Screenshot of this level Chests *C1 - War Pike *C2 - Revive Potion *C3 - Minor heal potion *C4 - 30,000 gold *C5 - Plated leather armor *C6 - 20,000 gold Other *L4: stairs to prison level 4 *L2: stairs to prison level 2 *S: secret passage Holes *H1 - Hole leading to Level 4 (Y:11) *H2 - Hole leading to Level 4 (N:20) *H3 - Hole leading to Level 4 (Y:16) Level 2 Screenshot of this level Other *L3 : stairs to prison level 3 *L1 : stairs to prison level 1 *S : secret passage Holes *H1 - Hole to prison Level 3 (W:19) *H2 - Hole to prison Level 3 (I:9) Chests *C1 - 30,000 gold *C2 - Empowered Elemental Dust Level 1 Screenshot of this level This level includes the exit to Paladia. Other *Pal : Exit to Paladia *L2 : stairs to prison level 2 *S : secret passage Chests *C1 - Fighter's axe *C2 - Icy sandals *C3 - 35,000 gold Category:Maps